


The Olympian

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Olympics, SouRin Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke and the Olympics, some years later.<br/>For SouRin Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Olympian

1-30-15

Prompt: Olympics

 

               Crowds were roaring in a dozen different languages. Men with microphones stood in front of cameras, detailing the day. In the center of the arena, men with the bodies of young gods fought for dominance of the water in front of the entire world. Skin struck concrete embedded with sensors. A man of twenty-two burst from the water with a triumphant shout and a grin, watching as a number 1 appeared next to his name on the scoreboard he had envisioned since he was a little boy. And later, tears streamed down his face as he listened to his national anthem play, shook the hand of the man who hung a golden medal around his neck, and looked up into the crowds who had watched his dream come true.

 

               Far away in a small town in Japan, two old men sat on a bench that overlooked the sea. “Do you remember, all those years ago?” asked the smaller as he leaned his head against his husband’s shoulders.

 

               “I remember you crying,” the other replied as he rested his cheek against the other’s hair.

 

               “I did not cry,” the first protested, but he was laughing.

 

               “Do you ever miss it?” asked his companion. For a moment, the smaller man looked over the ocean, reminiscing about the years when swimming and gold and laurels were all he could think of, when he and the man beside him had fought their way to the forefront of the world, just for a moment or two. A smile stretched across his face, revealing teeth that were still sharp after all this time. He thought about the years that had come after, the commercials and modeling gigs, the life of a minor celebrity couple. He thought of moving back to the village where they had started, of the job at the high school, of the son and the granddaughter and the quiet years together. He thought of the man he loved, who still loved him, who would love him for the rest of their days.

 

               “Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This made its abominable little home over at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)  
> Part of [SouRin Week:](http://sourinweek.tumblr.com) Rock: Olympics


End file.
